


【橙蕉】插曲

by xueye



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xueye/pseuds/xueye
Summary: “我也不知道为什么会发生这种事，单说结论，就是我和你身体互换了。顺便——”驱纹戒斗故意引导葛叶纮汰的视线看向身下充血挺立的器官，“你真是很好色啊，葛叶。”
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 2





	【橙蕉】插曲

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界同居前提的橙蕉，写给亲友看的无脑短文（  
> 虽然身体交换了，但是没有逆啦

对于驱纹戒斗而言，最近在他身上发生的最糟糕的事，不是在回家路上被野猫挠了爪印，也不是因为晚上做得太剧烈而导致的第二天上班迟到，而是此刻他发现自己与睡在同一张床上的恋人身体互换了的事实。

尽管难以用魔法这种不着边际的概念来说服自己，但他终究在再三确认过身上的项链、T恤、睡裤都是属于葛叶纮汰的个人物品之后放弃了思考。

妈的。驱纹戒斗简直不忍心再看一眼躺在旁边顶着傻气睡颜的自己。要是谁把这荒唐的表情拍照上传至网上，驱纹戒斗在平日好不容易塑造起来的高冷队长形象绝对会毁得毫无保留。

......更让人绝望的是，现在这副身体晨勃了，还来了个厉害的。很难让人不去怀疑身体的主人在交换前一秒做的什么害臊的春梦。

“葛叶纮汰”用一只手肘支撑着床直起腰板，他本想烦躁地叫醒另一侧睡得正香的恋人，但脑海中浮现出的各种吵闹的后续场景又惹得他血压飙升。既然都没办法解决问题，与其忍受对方用他的身体摆出惊惶无措的失态，还不如就地满足其生理上的需求——出于对霸占了自己身体的“报复”。

驱纹戒斗双膝跪跨在床侧仍熟睡未醒的躯体上，将手伸入深蓝色睡裤，不紧不慢地掏出胀得生硬的下体。布有粗糙纹理的掌心一把裹住温暖的柱体，顺应追求快感的本能上下有节律地撸动。他将骨节分明的手指搭上铃口边沿，用指腹磨蹭前端敏感的软肉。几次来回后，驱纹戒斗感到一阵阵不协调的性愉悦涌进脑髓，但在此之上，不管再怎么给性器施加短促的刺激，也无法让他达到心心念念的高潮。显然，他所熟练的自慰手法并不同样适合于交换后的肉体。戒斗在心里暗骂了一句，随后又马上被名为快乐与渴望的湍流吞没。

许是听到了两声舒服又沉闷的喘息，被骑在身下的茶发青年终于缓缓睁开了惺忪的睡眼，他揉了揉眼角，“早上好......诶、诶诶诶？？？”

“不要用我的嘴发出这么蠢的声音！......唔”

“为什么你顶着我的脸？？啊，还有，我现在正在用戒斗的声音说话？？？”

“葛叶纮汰”与睁大眼睛慌张不安的“驱纹戒斗”沉默地对视了几秒，叹了口气。果然醒了之后会很吵。

“我也不知道为什么会发生这种事，单说结论，就是我和你身体互换了。顺便——”驱纹戒斗故意引导葛叶纮汰的视线看向身下充血挺立的器官，“你真是很好色啊，葛叶。”

还没来得及消化对方不容分说的困惑发言，稍想坐起身的葛叶纮汰就直接被强硬地摁了回去，只得紧张地盯着面前气势汹汹的“自己”。原来我的五官也可以摆出这么驱纹戒斗的表情吗，他混乱地想道。

“葛叶，你平时喜欢什么样的手淫？”驱纹戒斗再次开动了手头的功夫，“原来是喜欢更温柔一些的？”葛叶纮汰面红心跳地注视着身体最脆弱的那一部分被上下套弄，从马眼不断泌出的汩汩清液打湿了指尖。他咽了口唾沫，没有什么能比以旁观者的身份观赏肉身沉醉于自慰的全程更羞耻的事了。

驱纹戒斗这边也终于找回了久违的快感，似乎是因为“原主”的目光能够给他带来更为强烈的兴奋，从柱芯翻涌而上的滚烫的情潮冲刷着他的神经，扫荡燃尽了他仅存的一丝理智。驱纹戒斗也再顾不上从嘴角溢出的用他人声线编织而成的破碎呻吟，他的精神正由于这副被性欲的高峰所支配的肉体而散得七零八落。

恍惚之间，他像是听到有人在以一种熟悉而陌生的语调呼唤着自己的名字。他从射精后高昂的余韵中努力睁开眼，看到的是葛叶纮汰那双一如既往清澈透亮的黑色瞳仁。

莫名其妙的又回到了各自身体的两人都精疲力竭地躺平在被子上。葛叶纮汰耷拉着虚脱的身体，无辜地望向身旁任性的恋人：“到底怎么回事啦，戒斗......”尾音还拖得特别长。

“哼，不如先问问你自己做了什么乱七八糟的梦吧。”

原定美好的假日清晨就这么奇妙地落下了帷幕，还让洗衣篮里徒增了几件双方黏黏糊糊的衣物。谁也不清楚刚才荒谬的身体互换究竟是梦境还是现实，就当这是神明大人恶作剧放下的一支小插曲吧。


End file.
